Barian Sphere Cube
A Barian's Sphere Cube, spelled Varian's Sphere Cube in Japanese, is a device developed by the beings from the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. When used, it generates a Sphere Field, though it is red in coloration allowing Barians to gather "Numbers" themselves. So far, there are five of them each in possession of Misael, Alit, Gilag, and Vector. Design Appearance Barian's Sphere Cube appears a black cube consisting a mini red coloration Sphere Field electricitying all wround. After activated, the cube burst open and Mini Sphere Field inside of it disintegrates into huge Sphere Field but red coloration. Abilities The Sphere Cube grants the Barian race the ability to gather "Number" cards. When inside it, they may revert to their original Barian forms. Both of these actions are usually impossible when a Barian is on Earth, as they can only take human form there. It is also shown when a person hits their back against the Sphere Field they are shocked by it, as shown when Yuma was blown back when "Number 39: Utopia" was destroyed by "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". The device negatively affected Astral. After only a short time within the field, he was injured enough that he continued to fade in and out after the Duel ended, though his condition became normal over time. If Astral stays in for too long, he becomes so injured that he gets knocked out. Limitations An item may exit the Barian's Sphere Cube without getting damaged. This is shown in the duel between Yuma, Rei and Gilag, when the Emperor's Key was thrown out the Barian's Sphere Cube by Yuma. If something proves to be too powerful, the cube will become very unstable, as shown when Misael's "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" began to overload it. " threatens to destroy the Sphere Cube.]] Creatures of significant enough power can affect the integrity of the Sphere Cube. When "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" were summoned, the ground around the Sphere Cube began to collapse. Finally, when "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" was Summoned, the Sphere Cube itself threatened to destroy itself. Misael canceled the Duel as a result. During Gilag's Battle Royal he was about to defeat Yuma after wearing him down Alit intervened, using "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat all the remaining opponents. Gilag was enraged by Alit's betrayal, but Alit told him that he wanted to Duel against Yuma fairly. After revealing his true nature as a Barian, Alit began his Duel with Yuma, with the former deploying his Barian's Sphere Cube. The two battled as they had last time, with counter after counter, which excited Alit. As the duel continued, Alit managed to Xyz Summon his own "Number", "Number 105: Burning Knuckler - Cestus the Meteor". Yuma and Astral then unite with the power of ZEXAL and Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray", forcing it to tie in battle with Alit's "Number", destroying both of them, to which both activate "Xyz Stand-Up". Alit then shed his human disguise, revealing his Barian form to Yuma and Astral. Then with the effect of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force" he manages to summon "Number C105: Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet" which pushes Yuma into an even tighter corner. However thanks to ZEXAL and "ZW - Eagle Claw", Yuma was able to defeat Alit. After the duel, Alit fled using a portal but was viciously attacked at his and Gilag's base by an unknown person, only to be found later on by Gilag, injured. When Gilag asked him who did that to him, he said only the name Shingetsu. The Duel continued, so Rei told Yuma that he is a member of "Barian's Guardians" and threw him "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force". With it, Yuma Summoned "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", defeating Gilag and destroying the Barian's Sphere Field Cube. Vector was shown to have at least two more Barian's Sphere Cubes in his possession, which he used against Rei and later Yuma. See also * Sphere Field References Category:Items